Filthy Youths
by MrsKevinJonasx
Summary: Define Alex Russo: Sex, Drugs, Alcohol, Rock & Roll. .. And Him. Nalex. Little Shalex.
1. O N E

**Um, this story is for an older audience… definitely like 13+. **

**Unless you are really mature I guess. **

**Don't report me… this story will be fun I promise!  
**

**- x -**

"SCREW YOU! I hate you so much!"

"Like I care! Go join your brothers, Russo… IN HELL!"

Silence.

After all the things that unbelievable, back stabbing, hoe-bag, down right stupid biatch had said to me before,

That was the coldest and heartless thing Gigi Sanders had ever said to me in out nine years of knowing each other. She even looked a little shocked herself. But she soon pouted with attitude and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh hell no mofo. You did not just go there." I said angrily.

I hit her.

_Hard_.

Smack-bang in the nose. She squealed and fell to the ground holding her nose. My hand, still rolled up in a fist shook fiercely with fear, anger and rage. I watched as her 'followers' scattered around her, patting her, hugging her and asked if she was okay.

Everybody else?

Silent.

Until I heard,

"Alex?" I turned around and saw _him. _He grinned. "This place hasn't changed at all."

I froze. _  
He_ was back.  
Oh shit.

I was currently in the halls at school fighting with a girl who I hated most, Gigi. The queen _B_ of the school. I couldn't stand her. Even seeing her face made me want to punch it… well I just did.

And it was _awesome_.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by,  
"ALEX RUSSO! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE MISSY!"  
I groaned loudly and yelled, "Oh well fuck me sideways, like I haven't heard that before!"

**- x -**

Hi I'm Alex Russo and I am now suspended from school… for starting _another_ fight with Gertrude the evil, ugly dragon.

For the last six months I have been living on my own. My parents are sex-obsessed freaks who have run away together. They are most likely in the middle of the Sahara desert… doing it. That's how stupid they are. Seriously. They are young, really young. Still in their twenties.

The whole brother situation, the reason why I smacked the blood outta that biatch's nose, is well… I had an older brother and a younger brother. They both passed away in the same car accident.

I _don't _want to talk about it thanks.

Yes, I mouth off to students, teachers, and workers anyone really. I had no respect for anybody anymore. Why? Cause nobody showed any respect to me. The principle, who was a friend of my parents, is one of the _only_ adults who knows about my situation. I tell them I'm living at a friend's house. But really I'm living alone. It's pretty rad. My best friend, Mitchie well her mom, who is totally sick, even went into school and lied saying I was living with her. I go over there most nights for dinner and such. But I like living by myself. Party all night baby.

**- x -**

I held two pencils, one in each hand as I tapped on the desk, making a cool beat. I got really into it, and started banging really loudly onto the desk. I heard the teacher sigh loudly. She ripped her glasses of her head furiously and glared at me.

"Alex! Stop that this instance!" She yelled angrily. I laughed, loudly. She sighed and put her head on the desk. Miss Ray was sick to death of me. I liked it that way.

I started tapping again, this time with my feet. She looked up, sighed and put her head back down.

Suddenly the doors opened. I looked up and grinned widely. My bestest friend was back.

I stood up, kicking my chair over as I did and ran over to him.

"NATHANIEL!" I squealed in a fake girly, squeal. He laughed as we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Alex, please sit down." I heard Miss Ray say tiredly from her desk. I ignored her.

I looked back up at Nate. He hadn't changed abit. Except his bloody arms were stronger then ever. "You've been working out fool!" I laughed. He nodded and grinned.

"Sure have." He said as we continued hugged. "You were so checking me out." He whispered into my ear. I raised my eyebrows and leaned back a bit.

"Excuse me?" He laughed. "Conceited much?" I laughed.

"ALEXANDRA RUSSO GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT, RIGHT NOW!" Miss Ray screamed, at the top of her lungs, while standing up and pointing to the desk.

"Geeeeeeeeeeez!" I cried. Nate snickered. "Do you have your fricken' period or what miss?" I mumbled while sitting down. Nate laughed and sat down next to me.

She sighed and sat back down.

"So plans for tonight? Parties? Fights? Anything I should know about? I miss the old days. Roaming the streets. Getting maggot." He nudged me laughing. I giggled and leaned back in my chair.

"Well, actually young Nathaniel. You've come on a good night. Party at mine babe!" I cried, while throwing my hands up in the air. He laughed and we knuckled each other.

"It's true; you do throw the best parties." He said grinning. I smirked.

"It's true," I said mocking him. "I know."

**- x -**

**okkkk, **

**so alex probably come off as a really conceited, rude , arrogant jerk right now… but really she's just a teenager who is hurting. she's been through a lot and yeah. **

**I really hope you like this aye. ( : **

**reviewwww!**

**tell me if I should continueee!**

**x**


	2. T W O

**I changed this story into the Camp Rock section. (;**

Although the party had just started, pretty much everybody was already high or drunk of their ass. There was about one hundred plus people in Alex's house. She really did know how to throw the best parties.

Upstairs, the bedrooms were occupied, by obviously couples having their _fun_. Bathrooms, most likely had girls in their- throwing up while their friends laughed and held their hair back for them. While also holding drinks. Downstairs, their was drinks, music, food and even more drinks. There was an intense game off strip poker going on in the kitchen, and a fun game of seven minutes in heaven going on in the living room where there was a coat cupboard occupied by a couple having their turn.

Alex held her drink up to the ceiling, while 'woo-ing' along with about ten others. They shoved their drinks to their mouths and skulled the rest of it then threw the plastic cups to the floor. Then, they started dancing.

_Meanwhile_…

"Dude, looks like Alex is having another party." Shane said to his older brother Jason. Shane stood at the window holding the curtain back slightly peering about seven houses down the street to the Russo household. They could hear the music perfectly from here.

"Yeah, it's amazing how her parents don't seem to care." Jason said looking out the window too. Shane gave him a look.

"Jason… you know what Alex's parents are like." He said shaking his head. Jason nodded.

"Oh yeah. They are probably partying with Alex." He said. Shane nodded. Shane and Jason didn't know that Alex was living on her own. Not even Nate did… but oh he would soon find out.

"Guys, I'm heading out." Nate said coming down the stairs.

"Alex's?" Shane asked. Nate nodded.

"Yep."

"What time will you be home?" Jason asked. Nate grabbed his phone off the counted and put it in his pocket.

"Might just crash." He said and opened the door. "See yous later." He said running out.

"Bye."

**- x -**

"Nate sweetie, you made it." A girl said wrapping her arm around his waist as he entered Alex's home. He smirked at her, looking her up and down. He's not sure how she knew his name since he had no idea who she was.

"Why yes I did." He said. She grinned. "May I get you a drink?" He asked. She nodded, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and escorted her off to the drinks.

**;x;**

"Hey Alex, is that Nate?" A blonde girl named Brea asked. Alex turned around, taking another sip out of her freshly opened beer bottle. She saw Nate pouring a girl a drink. She grinned and turned back around.

"That's my boy!" She yelled, taking another sip. "He's got a good one tonight!" She said giggling.

"I thought you liked Nate?" She asked. Alex continued dancing, while holding her drink.

"Sure I do, he's hot as! But dude, he's my best friend duh!" She said then spun in circles.

Suddenly she fell. A few people gasped, others laughed. But Alex laughed the hardest. She squealed in delight. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. Nate smiled and walked over, with the unknown girl attached to his arm.

Nate and Alex were apart of the popular group at school. Well they were actually more like part of the legendary group… that consisted of just them two, and then of course who ever was their friends. _Everybody_ knew them. Alex was notorious for throwing outrageous parties, while Nate was notorious for how many girls he hooked up with. Guys idolized him.

"Nate, help me home skillet." She said holding out her free arm. Nate shook his head laughing and pulled her up.

"You probably shouldn't spin so fast… you'll spill your drink." Nate said laughing. Alex's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, it could hey. That'd be bad. Bad news buddy, BAD." She said slurring. She looked down and fixed up her black tank top.

She was currently wearing a black tank top, and a black mini denim skirt, with black pumps. Her hair was also teased so it was nice and puffy. She liked to look good at her own parties.

Nate was wearing black skinnies, white Nikes and a blue and white Nike shirt.

"You've had too much." Nate said laughing as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulder. Alex should her head furiously spilling her drink a little on the ground. Nate moved to dodge it and laughed.

"Nu-uh! Only three so far!" She said then nodded proudly. He smelled her drink.

"Well if you've only had three… you get pissed off crap!" He said. She laughed and pushed his arm off her. She started spinning again, but not as fast.

"WELL YOU KNOW ME!" She cried. He laughed.

**;x;**

"Alex! Come play!" A girl cried.

"Yeah come on Alex." A boy said agreeing, while slurring his words. She stumbled over and plonked herself down on the ground next to some random boy.

"What are we playing?" She asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Seven minutes" Nate said. She giggled.

"My go," A boy said as he grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on some girl neither Alex nor Nate knew. The boy smirked and stood up, helping the girl up, who was grinning like mad.

Once the door was closed and a few minutes later, there was a big bang heard on the door. Who knows what was going on in there. You couldn't hear much since the music was currently blaring.

Seven minutes later the door opened and a couple emerged, grinning from ear to ear. They walked straight past the game, holding hands and walked upstairs. The group of teens playing laughed.

"OKAY. I'm spinning!" Alex said sitting up and spinning the bottle. She leaned her head back on the boys shoulder. It stopped on Nate. They both shrugged and stood up. She ran up and jumped on his back. He laughed and they walked to the closet. She jumped off before entering.

"Like last time?" He asked.

"Like last time." She agreed smiling. He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into him. He placed his other hand in his own front pocket. She wrapped her arms both around his neck and placed her on lips on his. You'd think being best friends and making out would be weird, but they did it all the time… even though they didn't know it. When they were drunk… they were all over each other.

Alex was the one who got silly when she had to much to drink. Nate stayed normal, had his silly moments but just didn't know what he was doing.

Soon enough, Nate's hand was roaming her lower back, and starting to go under her shirt. He moved his mouth to her neck and left butterfly kisses all over. She smiled, obviously enjoying it.

"It's ironic," Alex began as Nate continued to kiss her neck, then down her jaw-line. "How when ever I spin, it lands on you. I think this game is jinxed bro. It's not right." She said slurring a few words again. He pulled away and looked in her eyes for a few moments.

"I think its right." He said. She grinned and him and smiled into another kiss.

**;x;**

Once there go was over, they removed themselves from the closet, and straightened up their clothes. All the boys started 'howling' at Nate. He walked over and high-fived a few. Alex stumbled over to the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing another bottle.

She walked over to a boy playing strip poker. "Can I please have your shirt?" She asked out of the blue. He shrugged and took it off handing it too her. In the middle of the room she took off her tank and threw it onto the counter. She stood there in her black bra for a moment.

"Oh yeah." She said remembering to put on the black 'Crusty Demons' shirt. She threw it on. It was clearly too big for her but she continued to wear it. You could only see about 2 centimeters of her skirt. Which was short anyway.

**Alex's;**

I felt really good at the moment. I had a drink in my hand, a randoms shirt on, I had made out with numerous people tonight and it felt pretty damn good. Sure these are the reasons I got called the things I got called… but it's not like I really cared. I was having a good time, and that is all that mattered to me.

I took a sip from my drink and decided to make my way upstairs. I tripped on a few stairs but eventually made it to the top. I currently had double vision at the moment, which was obviously you know a side effect from drinking the amount I had drunk. But oh well.

I opened the door to my parent's bedroom and peeked in. There was a couple in bed; under the covers doing god knows what.

"OH HI MOM AND DAD!" I said stumbling into the room. They pulled apart and looked up confused. "This reminds me of when I was just seven years old… except you were doing it on the couch in the living room, NO DOORS CLOSED and their were damn PEOPLE over." I screamed and the stumbled out, closing the door behind me.

**;x;**

The next thing I knew, I was in bed, under a guy, who was feeling me up furiously, kissing me all over… and was naked. He was good though. Really good.

**;x; **

I woke up the next morning at 11 AM, with a bitch of a headache and a nauseous feeling to my stomach. "Never drinking again." I told myself once again. I say that during ever hangover. Nothing new there. I stood up wearing nothing but my black boy shorts and the black crusty demons shirt. I walked downstairs and there was only a few people past out. Not as many as I expected.

I looked down at my shirt. Some poor guy obviously left without a shirt on. Bummer. I walked into the family room and saw Nate sitting on the couch talking to some girl I didn't know.

"Hey." I said grinning at him. He looked up and grinned. I sat on his lap and smiled at the other girl. She smiled politely back.

"Judging by your hair and clothes… you scored last night?" He asked laughed. I nodded.

"It's the only thing I remember." I said beaming with happiness. He laughed and nodded.

"This is Caitlyn by the way. Caitlyn, Alex. Caitlyn just moved here last week." I looked at this Caitlyn chick. She had brown curly hair, with brown eyes; she was wearing pink skinny legs and a black and pink guitar shirt, with black converse. She had a weird style, I decided.

"Hey." I said shaking her hand. My head throbbed with pain. Her smile faded.

"You okay?" She asked looking worried.

"Yeah, normal headaches. You know hangovers and such." I said giggling.

"Oh um… no actually I don't…" She said. This time my smile faded.

"Wait-what?" I asked.

"I don't drink." She said smiling. I saw Nate smiling at her. I looked back and forth between the two. "I came over trying to find my older sister but she obviously left last night and crashed at a friends, but then Nate and I got talking. And I decided to stay and help clean up." She said smiling at Nate.

"Oh… um cool. I should probably make sure everybody in this house is alive." I said awkwardly, and then stood up. I walked off, and then looked back. They were still staring at each other.

"Ugh." I groaned and stuck my middle finger up at Nate. Not that he noticed. I groaned and walked into the kitchen. I saw a boy half-sitting in the sink. I walked over. "Get up." I ordered. No movement. I sighed and reached for the tap. "Sorry buddy." I said and turned on the tap. He shot up and scrambled around falling off the kitchen counters and onto the floor. He stood up and looked at me.

"Crazy bitch!" He yelled. I folded my arms and shrugged.

Suddenly Nate ran in, Caitlyn following close behind him. "What's going on he asked?"

I laughed. "Geez Nate, protective much?" I asked nudging him. He laughed and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Just checking." He said with a smile.

**Regular;**

Caitlyn didn't like Alex. As soon as she saw her walk over to her and Nate, and interrupt there conversation… she new she wouldn't like her. She thought her ways of having fun were just plain pathetic and desperate. Yeah she knew Nate did the same things, but she felt like… she could change Nate… for the better, of course.

She watched as he slung his arm over Alex's shoulder casually, laughing.

"Just checking." He said grinning. Alex rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I think it's time for you to go home mister." Alex said to the boy who now had a wet pelvis. He rolled his eyes, stared Alex down and then walked off angrily. Alex laughed as she watched the boy leave. She turned to face Caitlyn.

"So, what school do you go to?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'll be going to Stoneville." She replied, mocking Alex by folding her arms. Nate stood there awkwardly swaying backwards and forwards slightly and slowly. He shoved his hands into his pockets. Alex faked a smile and put her hand on her chest.

"Oh my gosh! How ironic, we go there too!" She said. Caitlyn smiled and looked to Nate.

"Yeah… we've actually already discussed that." She said softly, starring at Nate. He grinned back at her. Alex nodded.

Suddenly she felt the need to vomit. She put her hand on her stomach and the other in the air. "Excuso one memento." She said then ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

Nate and Caitlyn watched as Alex bolted out of the bathroom, they both giggled then turned to face each other.

"I should get going." Caitlyn said folding her arms loosely across her chest. Nate nodded.

"Oh wait," He said. She looked up at him, with… hope?

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

"U-uh do y-you wanna hang out sometime? Like, I know this awesome spot on the beach and it's amazing. I'd really like to show you it." He said smiling at her. She nodded.

"That'd be great." She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and started typing things in. "What's your number?" She asked. He told her his number and a few seconds later he heard the beeping noise as his ring tone go off.

"There, I just sent you my number. Call… anytime." She said flirtatiously and turned around. Alex was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and smirking at Nate. She grinned at Caitlyn as she left. She watched her walk out the front of the door.

Once she was gone she walked up to Nate.

"She's not that bad." He stated knowing what Alex was going to say. She threw her hands up in defeat.

"I didn't say anything." She said trying to stop herself from laughing almost. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Bull. I know what you're thinking." He said shaking his head.

"Aw, Nate she's cute… but she's not… you." She said. Nate gave her a funny look.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Um… first off she doesn't drink or party!"

"Woah- she never said she doesn't party!" He fired back.

Alex took a step closer to Nate. They were inches apart. "How do you know that?" She asked staring him right in the eyes. He sighed and pushed her backwards. She laughed.

"Alex we talked about this." He said. "You promised to stay out of it when there was a girl in the picture, so please…"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Psh, it's not like I'm going to break you up or anything. It's just… she's like… cute. Just cute. I thought Nate Gray would go for more of a hot type of girl… not a cute one." She said truthfully.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Oh what, like you?" He said taking a step closer.

"Yes of course! Well not me, but like me." She said looking at the ceiling, confused. He laughed.

"You smell disgusting." He said quietly. Alex nodded.

"Mm I know. I just threw up almost all the beer I drank last night." She agreed. He laughed.

"You should go put some pants on." He whispered again, laughing. Alex whacked him across the shoulder.

"Ah, I'm going to go shower." She said turning around and walking to the stairs.

"Wait." Nate said running after her. She turned around.

"Yep?" She asked.

"Um… where are your parents?" He asked. Nate still didn't know the truth. Alex panicked thinking off an answer.

"Um… th-they left like h-halfway through last night. They w-went to grandmas." She lied. She didn't even have a grandma that lived in the same bloody country.

"Oh okay…" He said looking at the floor. "I'm gonna go get changed and stuff. I'll come back soon and help clean up." She grinned.

"Thanks Nathaniel." She said turning around and walking up the stairs as Nate exited the house.

**Alex's;**

I walked out of the bathroom, washed off, teeth brushed and clean clothes on. Today I was wearing a yellow tank top with a red high wasted skirt and a brown belt. I didn't bother brushing my hair. It looked okay… just really messy. I walked out of my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I decided to clean that room last. There was cups all around the place, beer bottles and even a few condoms.

_Remind me to burn those sheets. _I thought to myself and almost threw up again. I walked downstairs and saw Nate with a huge black bin bag already through stuff in. I walked over smiling.

"That was quick." I laughed, grabbing a few cups of the floor and throwing them in.

"That was long." He said mocking me. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Hey um, didn't that chick say she was going to stay and help clean up?" I asked straightening up a few cushions.

He raised an eyebrow. "Caitlyn?" I nodded. "Oh yeah, I guess she's not coming back."

"That little bitch." I joked. Suddenly I heard the door slam. I looked up and saw Caitlyn standing there, smiling like an evil bitch, which she most likely was. I didn't like her. Anyone who didn't like to party… didn't get on well with me.

"What was that Alex?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

I fake coughed. "Go to hell." I said between coughs so she could barely hear. But she obviously did cause she stared daggers at me.

"Hey Caitlyn." Nate said politely. I stuck a finger in my mouth and fake gagged. She noticed and rolled her eyes.

She turned to Nate smiling, and bit her lip. "Hey Nate." I scoffed. Nate turned to me and pretended to cut his throat as a warning to me. I rolled my eyes and continued cleaning.

**;x;**

It was almost five o'clock and we were almost done cleaning. Nate and I were doing my room, while Caitlyn was in the guest room next door with my best friend Mitchie cleaning up that room. Mitchie didn't make it to the party last night, but she still came over to help clean.

Nate suddenly burst out laughing. I stopped cleaning and looked over. He raised an eyebrow and held up a pink thong. I laughed.

"Okay, gross. That is not mine." I said continuing to laugh. He shook he head and laughed and threw it into the bin bag.

"So um…" I said starting to change the subject. He looked over. I looked at the ground. "How was Europe?" I asked quietly. It was a touchy subject okay!

"_Alex… we have to talk." My best friend Nate said seriously, as he sat on my bed facing me. I put down my vogue magazine and sighed. I sat up straight. _

"_What is it Nathaniel?" I asked smiling. He smiled but it soon faded. _

"_Um… what would you say if I told you I was moving over-seas?" He asked randomly. I looked off the side, confused. _

"_I'd say… get lost?" I guessed. He sighed and played with his hands. _

"_Alex. I'm moving." he blurted out._

"_Wh-what?" I asked, even more confused. _

_He sighed again. "Not for very long… just like, twelve months." He said biting his lip. _

"_D-don't leave me Nate… not now." I said quietly. His expression changed to sadness. He stood up and walked over, sitting behind me. He hugged me from behind. _

"_I'll always be with you Alex." He said softly. "Time will fly… I promise." _

And time did fly. It really did. I was happy Nate was back… but it still hurt when it left.

Caitlyn walked through the door, arms folded loosely across her chest, smiling. I noticed Nate look up and grin at her.

"Hey." he said softly. "Done?" He asked. She nodded grinning.

"Yeah, how bout in here?" She asked. I looked around the room. It was still a bit messy.

"Yeah, yeah we're done now." He said quickly. "Do you want to go out and get a drink?" He asked, totally brainwashed. I rolled my eyes at the two teens standing, gawking over each other.

"Sure, that'd be great." She said softly.

"Uhm, Nate this room is still a pig-sty… we're not do-"

"SHUT UP ALEX." He yelled, walking towards Caitlyn placing his hand on her lower back and leading her out of the room.

I frowned and folded my arms across my chest. "HEY BABE, CALL ME WHEN YOU GET OFF THE RAGS!" Silence. I sighed.


	3. T H R E E

Wowiesss!

Your reviews have been amazing guys!

Thank you so much!

_BY THE WAY, someone said they don't like Naitlyn. Well, neither do I. __I HATE Naitlyn with a passion. Haha, and that's why I have big plans for this 'couple'._

**- x -**

"Nate!" I yelled giggling, my arm looped around my best friend, Mitchie's arm. We were currently cracking up about something that happened the other day. We stumbled over to Nate's table and I sat myself down on his lap. Mitchie sat on the other side of the table with Shane; they were pretty much best friends too. "Hey." I said grinning at Nate as I hugged him. He smiled and hugged me back.

"Hey, how you been?" He asked wrapping his arms around my stomach from behind me.

"Never better!" I said happily, smiling. I noticed Nate looking at something to the side. His smile faded, but then quickly turned back into a huge grin. I followed his gaze and saw Caitlyn walking over. I frowned and looked away. His arms dropped from around me.

"Hey Nate!" She said grinning. I noticed Mitchie staring her down, giving her the absolute evils. I wanted to laugh, but I was trying to send Caitlyn the message, that we _didn't _want her here.

"Hey Caitlyn." He said softly, staring at her. I rolled my eyes. Mitchie noticed and rolled hers too shaking her head. She didn't like Caitlyn either. "Oh hey, sit down." Nate said pointing to a chair that was usually mine. But I didn't care, since I was sitting _on_ the boy that she was trying to steal from me.

"Alex Russo, get off Nate please." A teacher said tiredly as she walked past. I scoffed.

"You wish." I mumbled. She stopped and turned around.

"SIT IN YOUR OWN BLOODY SEAT ALEX!" She yelled at me angrily. I swear all the teachers here hated me. I groaned and stood up as she walked off. I looked around the table. It was full

"Where the hell am I supposed to sit?" I asked angrily, noticing Caitlyn was in my usual seat. I looked at her angrily. She smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alex, you can share my seat." Mitchie said, sounding tired. She stared Caitlyn down once again. I noticed Caitlyn smirked at Mitchie too.

What the _hell_ is this girl playing at?

**- x -**

The rest of the day wasn't that great. I stayed clear of Nate. He was with that Caitlyn chick for the rest of the day. Mitchie, Shane and I just hung out.

Later that night, Mitchie and some of the boys from school and I decided to do a drive by on a few houses. Yeah, yeah we were bored.

I heard a car horn been and knew that, that meant the boys and Mitchie were there. I quickly applied my lip gloss and straightened out my black mini dress and ran out the door, my red heels clicking away. They all hung out the windows, holding their drinks up and howling as I came out. I squealed and ran over, excited for the night.

Sure it was a school night, but it's like not like my parents cared. They weren't even here.

"Hey everyone!" I said jumping in the car.

"Hey biatch." Mitchie said, scooting over next to me. We side-hugged each other and smiled. "Hey, what would you say if I said we were going to TP someone's house you really hate?" She asked.

I smirked, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "I'd say, let's get the bitch." I laughed jokingly. We high-fived.

Just as Dwayne, the driver started up the car. I yelled. "Woah- stop!" He slammed on the brakes.

"What?" He asked.

"I wanna get Nate." I said. He grinned.

"Hurry." He said. I smiled and jumped out, and ran across the road and over to Nate's front door. I knocked three times on the door. I turned back to the car and saw them all smiling at me. I heard the door open, and saw Nate standing there in a white wife beater and black skinnies. I took a moment to admire how much more _buff_ he's gotten. I grinned.

"Oh hey Alex." He said wrapped his strong arms around my neck, pulling me into him. I hugged him back, and then quickly pulled away. I grinned.

"You wanna do some drive-by's? Like the old days?" I asked, biting my lip. His smile faded.

"Um… I'm a little busy right now…" He looked up with guilt. "I'm free every other night though." He added in quickly. I sighed and nodded.

"Oh okay, wel-"

"Nate!? Who's at the door?" I heard a girl's voice yell out. I frowned, realizing the voice sounded very familiar. I pushed past him and walked into the living room, where I heard the voice coming from. My jaw-dropped when I saw who it was.

"Alex." The girl shot up. I should've known.

"Caitlyn." I said, rolling my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

She smiled as Nate walked over. "Just hanging out." She looked me up and down. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked flatly.

"Um… yeah. I was going to invite Nate but he's but he's obviously busy… um bye." I said turning around and walking towards the door.

"You know, Caitlyn might wanna come." I heard Nate say. I stopped and turned around. I scoffed.

"Having real _fun_, isn't Caitlyn's thing." I said as I flipped my hair. Her jaw-dropped as she narrowed her eyes angrily at me. I winked at Nate and then walked out the door.

**- x -**

"Nate not coming?" Mitchie asked as I shoved my seat belt on. I folded my arms and sighed.

"No. But I think we should do _her_ house first." Mitchie smirked and nodded.

"Dwayne baby, you know where to go." He nodded and started up the car, and drove off.

We parked the car across the road from her house and sat there for a few moments. There was no movement what so ever with the house. All the lights were off, garage was closed and it looked pretty empty.

I slipped off my shoes, since I knew they would make noise when walking across the road. "Let's do this." I said coldly stepping out of the car. Mitchie followed, giggling quietly. I walked to the trunk of the car and pulled out of a back-pack. I unzipped it and grabbed the red spray can. I smirked and walked over to the house.

I walked straight up the garage. I shook the can a few times and took off the lid.

I held it up to the door and wrote 'Caitlyn;WHORE!' in big red block letters. Sure it was mean, but she deserved it.

**- x - **

**Regular's;**

"Thanks for having me Nate. This has been fun." Caitlyn said grinning widely. Nate smiled.

"Yeah, I had fun too." He said smiling at her. He snapped out of it. "Oh hey, let me walk you home." He said quickly. She smiled and walked towards the door. He followed her and opened the door for her, letting her out. She smiled and walked out the door. He followed her out.

Caitlyn only lived a few streets away, and there were a few alley ways you could cut through to make the walk shorter.

They turned a corner, and started walking down her street.

"So… we should do this ag-"

"LOOK OUT!" Nate yelled, cutting her off. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the grass. He saw a blue stingy looking car coming straight for them, going full sped. Luckily the saw the car and quickly changed directions.

"Bloody maniacs!" Caitlyn yelled sitting up. She held her head, which was in a slight pain.

"You okay?" Nate asked sitting up next to her. She looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"Thanks to you." She said softly. He smiled. And unknowingly the pair both leaned in. And just before they leaned in, Caitlyn saw something out of the corner of her eyes. "What the hell?!" She yelled out loud, looking down the street.

Nate whipped around looking at where she was looking.

She saw her house… trashed. She quickly stood up and ran towards it. Nate quickly stood up and ran after her.

"What in the world?" He asked looking at the house as he got there. He looked at the garage which was spray-painted with words that shouldn't be said. The whole front of the house was covered with toilet paper. There was even a big hole in one of the windows.

And then suddenly it clicked.

"Dwayne's brother's car." Nate muttered, putting it all into place.

"What?" Caitlyn asked looking up.

"Uh… nothing." He said. He walked forward and started pulling some toilet paper down from the tree's. "Unbelievable." He muttered. Caitlyn just stood there, frozen. She never knew someone would hate her so much to call her a whore and trash her house.

Then that's when it also clicked… this time for Caitlyn. She gritted her teeth, and her knuckles formed into little balls. She walks towards Nate fuming.

"It was Alex wasn't it?!" She asked angrily. Nate turned around slowly.

"I-I don't know." He said.

"Nate!" She screeched.

"I'm sorry. I should have stopped her… I had no idea she would go this far." Nate said looking at the ground sadly.

"It's not your fault." She said quietly sitting on the grass. Nate sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as tears silently fell. "She will get what's coming." She mumbled. Nate frowned and pulled away.

"Caitlyn… don't do anything to drastic, she's still my best friend." He said. Caitlyn looked at him frowning. She pointed to her house.

"Nate… look what she's done! She deserves to be punished!" And with that she stood up and stormed inside leaving Nate sitting on the grass… _very_ confused.

**- x -**

Mitchie and Alex giggled about the night before and how much fun it was to pretty much destroy Caitlyn's house. They were currently in art class, painting the good ol' fruit bowl.

The teacher had just run down to the office to sort some papers out or something.

"I bet when she got home she was just standing there, like shattered." Mitchie said laughing as she acted out, a girl standing there about to cry. Alex laughed. The two girls high-fived.

"That was so good." Alex said agreeing as she dipped her paintbrush into the red paint. She sat on her stool and continued painting. And no, she wasn't doing her work.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Nate… with Caitlyn. Alex and Mitchie exchanged a look, smirked and stood up with their arms folded. Nate was looking at the ground awkwardly while Caitlyn was fuming.

"What can we do for you?" Alex asked raising and eyebrow, grinning.

Caitlyn faked a smile. It was extremely noticeable. "Oh just wondering, did you trash my house by any chance last night?" Nate looked up, meeting eyes with Alex. Alex shook his head at him, disappointed in her _best friend_.

"Oh… um, did it look like this?" Alex asked. She turned to her easel and ripped the piece of paper she had been working off, from the scrapbook. She held it up to Caitlyn. It was a messy drawing of a house with a garage saying 'whore' on it. Caitlyn rolled her eyes while Alex smirked. Mitchie was trying her best not to laugh. Alex looked at Nate again who looked to the floor once again.

"Well in that case," Caitlyn said as she bent down. She grabbed an un-opened can of blood red paint. She stood back up and held up the paint.

Alex narrowed her eyes at Caitlyn. "You wouldn't dare." She said coldly. Caitlyn raised and eyebrow.

She pulled off the lid and held it in front of Alex's face. "Oh wouldn't I?" She said flatly, dropping the lid. She grabbed the front of Alex's yellow sundress and pulled it open, the poured the red paint down her dress. Alex screamed and pulled her dress back up. Caitlyn then poured she rest through Alex's hair. Mitchie screamed and pushed Caitlyn back. Nate grabbed Caitlyn by the shoulders and held her back.

"You bitch!" Alex squealed running her fingers through her hair trying to get it out. She was unsuccessful.

"The more you play with your hair the harder it will be to get out." Caitlyn said in a smart ass tone.

Alex slapped her right across the face. And she did it hard. Nate stood there, not knowing what to do. He quickly helped Caitlyn up. Alex watched as he caressed Caitlyn's cheek and asked softly if she was okay.

Alex was clearly losing her best friend. He looked up and they met eyes. Alex looked at him sadly.

"I guess I now know where we stand." Alex said biting her lip. He let go of Caitlyn. He was about to speak but Alex stopped him. "A year can obviously change a person." She said taking a step closer. "Or maybe it was just a," She looked at Caitlyn coldly. She folded her arms across her chest. "Maybe it was just a whore!" She spat at her and walked out of the classroom. Mitchie quickly followed. Caitlyn stood there with her jaw-dropped as she held her cheek.

Suddenly Nate felt his back pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone. One new message.

'_Tell her, two can play that game. - Alex.'_

**- x -**

_Haha. _

_It's on! _

_This is fun! Haha. Don't worry though it won't be like this forever! It will get better! _

_Get ready guys haha!_

_REVIEW PLEASE! xD I wanna get to 30 haha!_


	4. F O U R

**Naw, thanks for the reviews and everything guys!**

**You're all awesome!**

**- I OWN NOTHING!**

**- x -**

Alex stood there in her the bath, wearing only her black bra and black boy shorts. She stared blankly at the wall, with her head tilted to the side slightly as she thought about what has happened that day. Mitchie was currently hosing Alex down, since she was covered in red paint. They had already been to the hair salon. They actually went straight there from school. Alex didn't care about all the looks she got. She just wanted the red paint out of her hair, which she loved so much… until today. It was currently pulled back into a loose, messy bun on top of her head, so it wouldn't get wet.

"Al, you do know that this means we are going to have to get her back. And I mean like, you have to have something big. She cannot get away with this." Mitchie said as she turned off the bath hose. Alex sighed and stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel holding it to her stomach. She sat on the edge of the bath.

"I know Mitch, I know." She said tiredly. She played with her hands, not knowing what to do.

"He'll come around." Mitchie said as she leaned her head on her best friends shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Just have fun, go out… Be Alex!" Mitchie said. Alex smiled and closed her eyes for a second. She opened them and looked at the floor for a few minutes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mitchie stood up. "I'll get that." She said then ran off, out of the bathroom that connected to Alex's room. A few seconds later she heard the front door close. She sat there not caring if people were in her house or not.

Suddenly Nate walked in the door to her bedroom. Alex could see him from her bathroom. She sighed and rolled her eyes looking to the floor. She could hear him walking over. She looked up and he was leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets.

"Alex…" He said softly. She pulled the pin that was holding her hair up out and placed the pin on the bathroom counter. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He sighed and looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have let her do that to you-"

"Yeah you shouldn't of." She said interrupting and standing up. She pushed past Nate and sat on the end of her bed. He sighed, walked over and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry." He said placing his hand on her leg. She actually shivered from his touch this time. Maybe it was because things were different now, or maybe because she knew that hand had actually touched Caitlyn's hands. "Are you okay?" He asked noticing her shiver.

She slowly nodded. "I should probably get some clothes on." She said quietly.

Nate smirked and leaned close into her ear. "It's not like I haven't seen all this before." Alex smiled and pushed him away. He laughed and moved so he was sitting behind her. He ran his fingers through the back of her hair. "I'll always love you." He whispered into her ear. She sighed and bit her lip.

She froze. "Why her? Why did you help her?" She asked. Her eyes started to water. Not a lot, but enough to make it noticeable. She turned to face him. "Why did you help her plan this all?" She asked sadly. She looked to the floor. Nate put his hand on her cheek and lifted her face to face him.

"I never knew she was going to do what she did. I didn't know that _you_ were going to do what _you _did either. But I do know that you're my best friend and I love you a lot."

"Why is that so easy?" She asked, not losing any eye contact with Nate.

"Why is what so easy?" He asked, confused.

"Why is it so easy for you to tell me you love me, when I haven't been able to say that to anybody and actually mean it in a long time." She asked, her throat closing up. He looked at her, question in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Nobody loves me." She said quietly. He frowned.

"That's not true." He said. She shook her head. "Hey," He said placing his hand on the back of her neck. "Mitchie loves you, your parents love you… yo-your _brothers_ love you. And Alex, I love you so much." He said. A few tears fell from Alex's eyes as Nate mentioned her brothers. Then she thought of her parents.

_It was time to tell Nate the truth._

"Nate, there's something I need to tell you." She said quietly. His hand fell from the back of her neck and slid down her shoulder. He grabbed her hands. She looked at their hands for a moment then back up at Nate.

"You can tell me anything." He said softly.

"M-my parents… aren't here." She said. He frowned at her, confused by what she was saying.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"They left… They left me, they left their friends, they left the town… they probably left the country." She said, not losing any eye contact with Nate. "Nate, I-I live on my own, and have been for almost ten months now. They left me money and that's it. I worked for eight months straight, but then my boss found what was happening-"

"Mitchie's mom?" He guessed. He knew they owned a diner down the street.

She nodded. "I worked eight months straight, everyday after school and weekends. Then she found out what's been going on and now she gives me money every month to buy stuff I need. Nate, I don't have anybody." She said as a few more tears rolled down her cheek. Without hesitation Nate wrapped his arms around her neck pulling her into him. He kissed the top of her head.

"You have me Alex, you have me." He said. He could feel her crying. "You always will."

"Do me a favor?" He heard her mumble.

"Anything."

"Please stop hanging out with Caitlyn."

**- x -**

The next day, Alex felt better then she ever had in a really long time. Maybe it was because she convinced Nate to stop seeing Caitlyn or because… well she finally got everything off her chest. She told Nate everything she had to tell him.

She got out of bed smiling, believe it or not, and walked over to her cupboard. She grabbed a bunch of clothes and then ran into the bathroom.

After a twenty minute shower, she got out feeling like royalty. She put on her underwear and sprayed some perfume and deodorant. She then slipped on black tights, and a pink low-cut dress with a black, cropped leather jacket. She did only the top button up. She combed her hair out but then puffed it up and made it messy. It looked good.

**  
**She walked back into her room and looked out the window. The sky was getting dark. Yesterday it was beautiful and sunny, and then today it's just gloomy and dark. And cold. She saw the front door to Nate's house open, and Nate walked out, closing the door behind him. He got in his car, and reversed and then parked out the front of Alex's house. She grinned as he beeped the horn. She quickly ran to her closet and slipped on her pick heels, which matched her dress. She grabbed her bag then sprinted down the stairs grinning like mad. She grabbed her keys of the kitchen counter, and opened the door. She smiled and waved at Nate, who did the same. She closed and locked the front door and skipped over to the car. She opened the door and got in.

"Hey." She said smiling as she hugged him.

He smiled back at her and started up the car. "Hey." He looked her up and down. "Looking good." He said smiling at her. She smiled.

"I know right."

**- x -**

**Alex's;**

When we reached the entrance of the school, Nate opened the door for me and let me walk in first. I smiled at him and walked in. I felt his hand fall onto my lower back as we walked down the halls and over to our lockers, which were separated by one other locker. A locker that wasn't even being used for some reason.

I opened up my locker and grabbed my books I brought to school out of my handbag and placed them in the locker neatly. I looked at the picture of me and Nate that was taped in side. I grinned at it. It was just a nice picture of him holding me from behind. It was taken before he left, so it was like, a year old. But I loved it. I closed the locker and turned to Nate. Behind him I saw Caitlyn heading over, smiling at him. I don't think she noticed me. I quickly wrapped my arms around Nate's neck. He looked up and grinned.

"What do you want?" He laughing.

"You know what I want Nathaniel." I said in a cheeky tone. He laughed. I pulled him into my closer. I stared down Caitlyn, who stopped when she saw me. "I love you Nate." I said, without even thinking. Caitlyn heard and rolled her eyes, and walked off in the other direction. Nate pulled away.

"You did it." He said smiling. I frowned.

"Did what?" I asked, confused.

He laughed. "You told me you love me."

"Oh yeah." I said grinning. "I so did."

"And did you mean it?" He asked, smirking. I smiled and looked at the floor.

"Yes."

**- x -**

"Hey Mitchie." I squealed as I ran over to our table. She looked up and saw me running over, and saw Nate behind me. She stood up and grinned. As we hugged she whispered,

"All is good?" I pulled apart and nodded. She grinned and hugged Nate as I went and sat down in my _usual _seat. Nate came and sat down next to me. Mitchie also returned to her seat.

"Shane," I started. He looked up from his phone.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Parties tonight? It's Friday, there has to be something." I said. He nodded and grinned.

"There's going to be a senior party down at the beach tonight. East side, I think. It's going to be sick." He said.

I smirked. "Well you know how I love senior boys." I said opening up my water bottle. He laughed.

"Mitchie, you coming?" He asked her. She looked up and grinned.

"Well duh." She said as if it was obvious. I laughed and took a sip of my water.

Suddenly from the corner of my eye I saw Caitlyn approached. Mitchie noticed too and groaned purposely loud. I scoffed. Nate looked down awkwardly. I raised an eyebrow and inspected my nails.

"Hey Nate." Caitlyn said smiling.

"You know the polite thing to do when there is more then one person is to acknowledge them_ all_ or none at all. You don't just say hi to one person." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. I nodded in agreement and folded my arms.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Fine, hi everybody, how are you?" She asked rudely. I smirked and decided to tease her. I placed my elbow on Nate's shoulder and ran my fingers through his hair repeatedly.

"We're good, aren't we Nate?" I said moving closer to him. I looked up at Caitlyn, who was staring me down. I smiled at her. Nate looked up at her then at the floor again.

"You should really leave the poor boy alone." She said. "The way you're always draped over him, probably annoys the hell out of him." She said smartly. I frowned.

"YEAH AND YOU KNOW WHAT ANNOYS THE HELL OU-" I stopped realizing I was shouting. I smirked. "Why don't you grab that chair," I pointed to another chair from another table. "And sit down." I finished. She grinned and put her food on the table and went to go get the chair.

"Thanks." She said rolling her eyes. I shook my head and sighed. Nate shot me a look. I shrugged and ignored it. She came back and sat down.

I stared at her for a moment. "So Caitlyn, there's a party tonight. You in?" I asked. She started to shake her head.

"Well, who will be there?" She asked.

"It's a senior party… so seniors." Mitchie started.

"Hot seniors." I said grinning at her. We high fived over the table. "And of course all of us." I said pointing to our table. She looked over to Nate.

"Will you be there Nate?" She asked.

I wrapped my arm around his neck. "Yes, he will be." I answered for him, staring her down again.

**- x -**

I shoved my huge silver hoop earrings into my earlobes and clipped them up. I flipped my hair, and fluffed it up, making it big and puffy. I was currently wearing a short white dress, with white bikinis underneath, and silver gladiator sandals. I slipped on a few silver bracelets, and a few necklaces. I grabbed my silver over-sized handbag and my over-sized black sunglasses.

"You ready?" I asked Mitchie. She was wearing a red dress, black heels and black bikinis under her dress and then lots of gold jewelry. She looked like a rockstar. She grinned and nodded.

"Let's go biatch." She said. We clicked in unison then walked out of my bedroom, and downstairs. I grabbed my keys, turned off the T.V and all the lights in the house and we walked outside. I locked the door and then ran down the three stairs outside my house. We both ran across the road and over to Nate's house.

We knocked on the door, making a cool tune as we did. Cause we're just that cool.

A few seconds later he answered it, wearing a white wife beater, and black and white checkered, knee length boardies. I grinned and hugged him then walked inside. Mitchie did the same. I saw spotted Shane and skipped over and hugged him too. He was wearing white boardies and black wife beater.

"Hey Shane." I said as I pulled away.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked, as he shoved a few more beers into his bag. I looked at them and laughed.

"Yeah… you look like you're set." I said giggling. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, it's going to be a good night." he said grinning. He looked up and saw Mitchie. He smiled at her. I watched as she came over and hugged. They were so cute together. If only they could see that! It seems as though they were the only ones who didn't.

Shame.

**- x -**

I squealed as we arrived. Luckily it was an open beach, so this party could go on all night and nobody would care. That's what I loved about California.

"Come on Nate." I said grabbing his hand and running onto the sand. I started to get sand in my shoes, but couldn't be bothered to take them off right there and then since they had a million and two buckles to undo. I looked over and saw Mitchie and Shane walked over slowly, chatting away. I grinned. Nate frowned at me.

"What?" He asked laughing. I pointed at the couple.

"Look at them," I said my eyes beaming with happiness. "They're so cute together, and they don't even realize." I said giggling.

Nate laughed. "Yeah, I agree." He turned to me and smiled.

"Let me get on your back." I said laughing. He laughed and turned around. I placed my hands on his shoulders and jumped up onto his back.

"You too light." He said laughing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on my arms.

"Good thing I'm not fat, cause then we'd never be able to do this." I said. He laughed.

"True." He agreed as we walked down over to where everybody else was. There was even a dance floor, with a DJ down here. How they did all this, I do not know. I saw a cool with drinks in at and pointed for Nate to go over there. I jumped off his back and grabbed two out of there and handed him one. He shook his head and pushed it away. "Nah I'm not drinking tonight." He said. I laughed.

"Bullshit." I scoffed. "Get drunk with me… please" I said pouting, and fluttering my eyelashes at him. He threw his head back slightly and laughed.

"Fine." He said taking the drink off me and opening it. He took a sip and threw his arm around me and we walked off.

**- x -**

Half and hour later, my shoes were off, I had a beer in my hand, and my dress was gone… only god knows where. Mitchie and Shane had not been seen for about twenty minutes. Well actually pretty much since we got here. I was worried for five minutes but then I realized what they were probably doing. I was currently dancing in the middle of a group of like twenty seniors, who were all off their faces, like my self.

"Have you seen Nate?" I asked some guy I don't even know, while dancing. He was head-banging right now.

"No, who's Nate?" He asked, and then continued dancing.

I stood there for a moment. "I don't know." I said randomly. Of course I knew. I shrugged and walked out of the circle and stumbled onto the sand. It was getting kinda dark.

"Nate!?" I called out to nobody in particular. I took another sip of my drink. A poured a little into the sand cause I felt like it.

Suddenly, I noticed a girl in a light blue matching bikini, standing on the sand, looking around with her hand on her hip. I looked over and laughed. It was Caitlyn. She stood there doing nothing basically. I walked over, smirking. Suddenly I saw Nate walk over to her. She noticed him and grinned. I froze as I saw him wrap his arms around her stomach and hug her. She hugged him back… tight. I frowned. Stupid Caitlyn.

I pretended I didn't see and stopped and looked around. "Nate!?" I yelled extra loud. I saw him starting to run over out of the corner of my eye, Caitlyn was with him. "Oh Nate, there you are." I said laughing. I ran over and jumped up onto him, with my legs wrapped around his waist. I kissed him on the cheek. I saw Caitlyn's face go red. I smirked.

"Oh hey Nate. There's a game of spin the bottle going on over there… we should go play." Caitlyn said, interrupting us.

"Oh okay-" Nate started.

"Oh cool, I'll come too." I said, jumping off Nate. She groaned quietly, which I heard. I scoffed as she started walking towards the game. I grabbed Nate's hand and followed her.

When we got there I noticed there was like twenty people playing. But I could be wrong cause I could have double vision and not realize it. I plonked myself down on the ground. Caitlyn and Nate both sat down on either side of me.

**- x -**

**Regulars;**

"My turn." Alex squealed grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It landed on a senior. She grinned at the boy who was blonde, tanned, and looked like a surfer. And that was _hot_. He was sitting on the other side of Caitlyn. She leaned over Caitlyn was grabbed the boy by the back of his head and instantly stuck her tongue in his mouth. Which he didn't mind, since he did the same thing. Nate watched on scoffing, and shaking his head at his best friend. Caitlyn sat there _disgusted_. After about ten seconds Alex pulled away from the boy and sat back down in the seat while everyone in the group cheered. Alex blew a kiss to the boy. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Okay, my go." Caitlyn said grabbing the bottle.

"Good luck." Alex said sarcastically. Caitlyn shook her head and sighed. She spun the bottle and watched on nervously waiting for it to stop. And then it stopped… on Nate. Of course.

Caitlyn smirked. Alex saw Nate half-smile. Caitlyn leaned right over Alex, mocking her on how she did it to Caitlyn just before. Alex leaned back a bit disgusted by Caitlyn being on top of her. "Ew." She muttered. Caitlyn heard and scoffed.

She put her hand on the back on Nate's head and leaned in, pecking him on the lips. Alex started laughing hysterically as Caitlyn sat back down. Caitlyn eyed her.

"Something funny?" She asked. Alex nodded and continued to laugh. Nate nudged her a few times to make her stop but she didn't. "Care to explain?" Caitlyn asked.

Alex nodded. "Mmm…" She said sticking her pointer finger on her chin. "No. I was thinking more of a demonstration." She suggested. Everybody in the circle was listening in and watching. "Okay first off, you suck at kissing." She said laughing. "I'll show you how Nate likes to be kissed." She said and jumped onto Nate's lapped. She instantly placed boy her hands on Nate's neck and pressed her lips against his, and started making out with him. He wrapped his arms around her back as she slid her tongue into his mouth, as he did for her.

Caitlyn watched on, heartbroken, angry and humiliated. She stood up and stormed off. She decided hearing all those people cheer Alex on was just making her feel worse. Nate noticed she was gone and pushed Alex off him.

"Alex, look what you've done!" He hissed at her, standing up and running after Caitlyn. Alex turned around to the group, and laughed.

"Teenage drama… gotta love it."

**- x -**

Nate grabbed Caitlyn's arm and stopped her from running. He turned her around.

"Hey," he said softly. "What's wrong?" He asked, placing his free hand behind her head.

"Nothing Nate… forget it." She said then broke away from him and started walking off.

"No." He said. She stopped and turned around, confused. "I won't forget it. Why? Because I like you Caitlyn. I really do. And if you're upset about back there, that's just Alex drunk. That's how she always is. You get used to it." He shrugged. Caitlyn smiled.

"I like you too." She said softly, walking closer. Nate put his hand on her lower back and pulled her into him. He felt her shudder against him.

"Relax." He said softly.

"Nate… this is all new to me… as lame as that sounds." She said unsurely.

He smiled as he placed his lips on hers. "I'll teach you everything you need to know." He said seductively. She smiled and leaned in again.

**;**

Alex stood there watching as her best friend made out with the devils daughter. She felt her heart tear up into little pieces. And she's not sure why. She's seen Nate date a million girls… but why is it so different this time? Maybe it was the alcohol talking.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't turn around.

"Alex," I heard his soft voice come through. I thought it was Nate at first. But they were brothers so obviously they sounded alike.

"Wh-what?" I choked out, still staring at the couple who were now making out intensely.

"You like him, huh?" He guessed. I shrugged, and then froze.

"Alex…" I heard a girl's voice. Mitchie.

"Fine. I do. I love him… a lot. He's all I have." I said.

"You have us." I felt Mitchie's chin rest on my shoulder as she wrapped her arm around my stomach.

**Regulars;**

"It's not enough." Alex choked out. Sure that probably sounded a bit rude of her, but both Shane and Mitchie understood what she meant. They exchanged a sad glance.

Mitchie sighed. "You'll be okay babe." She whispered. She felt Shane's hand wrap around one of her own. She smiled and looked up, meeting eyes with him. He smiled at her.

**- x -**

The next morning Alex woke up with a raging headache and a sick feeling to her stomach. She rolled out of bed and fell onto the hard floor with a thud. She groaned in pain and frustration as she stood up. She stumbled over to her cupboard and grabbed her black silk robe, throwing it on. She combed out of her messy, black hair with her fingers and then puffed it up again.

She opened her bedroom door, and walked out into the door into the empty hallways of her home. She sighed and walked heavily down the stairs.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, which opened out onto the living room, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye and froze. She turned around and saw Shane lying down on the couch. He was face down, with a blanket messily spread over him and he was only in boxers and a white wife beater.

She grinned and walked into the kitchen, walking straight to the coffee machine. She flicked it on, poured in the beans and started making the coffee. Once it was finished, she grabbed two cups and poured the coffee in the mugs.

She picked them both up and walked towards the couches. "Wakey, wakey." She said giggling. She placed the two cups on the coffee table and squeezed herself onto the couch. She smiled as she watched him sleep.

"Shane," She whispered softly. She ran her fingers through the back of his hair, knotted her fingers. She smiled.

Suddenly he rolled over and opened his eyes. She moved her hand from his hair and rested it on his chest. He smiled up at her.

"Hey." He said quietly and tiredly. He closed his eyes tightly as he winced in pain. Alex laughed, knowing the feeling. She reached over and grabbed one of the cups and handed it to Shane, who took it graciously. He sat up. Alex grabbed her own cup and took a sip as it soothed her headache almost instantly. She sighed.

"How's Nate?" She asked out of nowhere. Shane slowly looked up meeting eyes with Alex.

"Uh… he's okay, I guess. I wouldn't know… I took you home last night, remember?" He asked. Alex giggled and shook her head.

"Nope." She said shrugging. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah… you got pretty crazy last night." He said taking another sip of his coffee. She looked at him and laughed.

"Don't I always?" She asked. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah… but after the whole Nate, Caitlyn thing you had almost seven more." He said. Alex laughed agreeing that she most likely would've and then froze. "You could've got alcohol poisoning." He rambled on, taking another drink.

"Wait… what Nate, Caitlyn thing?" She asked confused. Shane looked up, wide-eyed.

"Oh… you don't remember." He said, it finally clicking. Alex shrugged and nodded, waiting for an answer. "Well um, Nate and Caitlyn are going out." He said casually and took another sip. Alex raised her eyebrows. But then quickly lowered them, to try and not make the fact that she was angry about this obvious.

"Oh… cool. I'm happy for him."

"Al-"

"No really, totally happy." She said.

"You told us you loved him." Shane blurted out without thinking. He didn't take his eyes away from hers though.

"What?" She asked, in disbelief.

Shane sighed, knowing he probably shouldn't have said what he did. "Last night… you saw Nate kissing Caitlyn, and you got upset and then you said you were in love with him and that he's all you have, and you need him."

Alex sat their speechless. "Oh well that's gay, now everybody knows." Alex said sadly. Shane shook his head.

"Only Mitchie and I know." Shane said reassuringly. He froze and rose an eyebrow, smirking. "So it wasn't just the alcohol talking. You really do love him." He said obviously satisfied by the information he just got out of me.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

**- x -**

_AWW!_

_Shane and Alex totally had a moment xD_

_hahaa. _

_REVIEWWWW LOVERSS!_

_X_


	5. Authors Note

**HOLY CRAP. I would very much like to finish this story. I know it's been about 3 years… But what do you guys think?  
Send a couple reviews through telling me if I should continue and if it's a yes, I'll most likely update tomorrow!**


	6. F I V E

**Okay so I happened to find a chapter to this story that I never uploaded! Next one will be completely new and full of twists and surprises woo!  
**

* * *

"Ugh, so gross." I said disgusted as I watched Nate and Caitlyn from afar. I watched as she was giggling loudly as she stood up straight from getting a drink from the water fountains. What in the world did Nate even see in her? She wasn't funny at all, definitely not cool and it's not like she was even pretty! That boy must have bumped his head on something… and hard.

"Alex, play nice." Shane said sternly. I rolled my eyes at him. I noticed the 'happy couple' walking over. I groaned.

"Whatever home skillet, I'm off." I said quickly, turning around. Shane grabbed me by my Prada handbag strap and pulled me backwards. I frowned. "Hey! Watch the Prada, idiot!" I screeched at him. He laughed.

"You're not going anywhere," he said quietly. I heard a girl scoff. I turned around and saw Nate with Caitlyn. He had his arm securely around her shoulder. I glared at him. He obviously forgot the little talk we had the other day. The one about him _not_hanging out with Caitlyn, so we could work on our own friendship. Since she came, all we do is argue. And it's pissing me off!

"Hey guys!" Caitlyn said happily. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Uhm, we go to school here?" I said in dumb blonde voice, "Dumb shit." I muttered under my breathe. Shane heard and nudged my side.

"Oh I knew that, but like your lockers are not in this section a-"

"Pretty sure we can walk where we want love." I said angrily as I grabbed Shane's hand. "Let's go." I said coldly. I pushed past Nate who had confusion written all over his face. I dragged Shane down the hallway.

When we were out of sight of the two, Shane pushed me against the wall.

"Alex, what the hell did I tell you!" He said angrily in a whisper. I rolled my eyes.

"She's stupid, I mean who asks 'what are you doing here' at school?" I said in my own defense. He sighed.

"Alex, you have to be nice. You're sending Nate all sorts of messages. He's probably gonna hate you!" He said. I nodded slightly and looked to the floor. Shane was right. Nate probably hated me already. I slowly slid down the floor. Shane sighed as he stood over me. He pulled his hands off of the wall and slid down, sitting next to me.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." I said staring blankly at the wall. "Everything was fine. You guys came back and I was like, ecstatic. The same night you guys come back, Caitlyn moves in and it's not the same as it was before you guys left. And I just really wish it was." I said not sadly, but angrily. He nodded and rested his chin on my shoulder, looking up at me.

"Nate just doesn't see what he's got right in front of him. To be honest I don't like Caitlyn much either, I heard her talking about you the other day at our house. She seems like a real bitch!" He said. "Just know I'm always here for you Al, you're still my best friend." He said caringly.

A smile formed on my lips. "I thought Mitchie was your best friend."

He shrugged. "Nope, she's just my future girlfriend. You're my best friend, and she's second in that department." Although what he just said made no sense, I knew what he meant. I smiled. I looked up at him.

"Well thank you Shane." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"No worries. So movie night tonight?" He asked. I giggled and nodded.

"Definitely."

**- x -**

I shoved the last packet of lollies into my over-filled handbag and walked towards the door. I grabbed my phone from the side table and slipped it into my green sweatpants. I didn't look anything close to glamorous tonight. I was wearing green sweats, an over-sized plain white, over-the-head hoodie and black ugg boots. And don't even get my started on my messy hair, which was pulled back into a loose bun.

I walked outside my house, locking the door behind me and skipped across the road to the gray's house. I noticed something different though. A black ford mustang, whit two white stripes was parked in the drive way. I shrugged and walked up the stairs to their door. I rang the door bell. As I waited I turned around and looked at the car again. It was nice. Real nice. And it looked new. Maybe Jason was home from college? Maybe he got a new car. I heard the door open, and then "Alex?" being said. I turned around and saw Nate. I smiled. He looked good. Really good. He was currently rocking the black skinnies, a red dress shirt and a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up. He grinned at me.

"Oh hey, is-" I stopped when I saw Caitlyn walk out from no where and place her hand on his shoulder, cuddling up close to him. I sighed.

"Hey Alex!" She said happily, looking me up and down. "Nice outfit." She added, gritting her teeth as if she felt 'sorry' for me. I rolled my eyes. I looked at what she was wearing. A little, short black dress, with a red waist belt, and chunky red pumps to match. She also had a silver clutch in her hand. I scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I turned back to Nate. "Is Shane home?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, come on in." He said opening the door wider for me to come in. I walked in, eyeing Caitlyn as I did, who was smirking at me the whole time. I rolled my eyes. Nate turned around and walked into the kitchen looking for Shane. I stared at Caitlyn as she left.

"You're dressed up. What's the occasion?" I asked. She smiled and giggled.

"Nate's taking me out to this really expensive restaurant right on the beach. Its called the five rivers, it's Italian… our favorite." She said. My face softened as I heard her said five rivers.

"Oh… yeah, five rivers… pssh, been there, done that." I said as if I don't care. I pretended to inspect my nails. "He takes me there every year for my birthday." I said.

"Did you dress like that when you went?" She asked. My jaw-dropped. How dare she?

"Hey Alex." Shane said, grinning as he walked into the room. Nate was following close behind. They both stopped when they saw how I was looking at her. "Everything okay?" He asked slowly.

I turned to Nate. "Get her out of here. Have a good time at _our_ restaurant." I said, adding the last part in a mono tone. His jaw-dropped slightly, realized that I had figured out where he was taking her. I guess he didn't want me to know.

"Al-"

"Go." I said, faking a laugh. "Why are you guys still here, you should be out there having a great time!" I said faking it once again. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, we we'll see you later." He said placing his hand on Caitlyn's lower back and led her out of the house. I watched from the window as he opened the car door for her, letting her into the mustang. I gasped. No way, Nate had a new car? I rolled my eyes. I should've known.

"Well anyways, let's go watch some movies!" Shane said excitedly. I sighed and started to walk towards the hall, which led to the theater room. "Alex, look alive!" He said as if I was on a baseball team or something. I stopped and looked up.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." I said truthfully. He laughed and came and suddenly picked me up bridal style. I squealed and squirmed around. "Shane!" I screamed laughing.

"Yes madam?" He asked in a British accent. I giggled.

"You're so weird," I said as I clutched onto my handbag.

**- x -**

**Regular's;**

"I'm having a really good time tonight." Caitlyn said sweetly to her date, her blue eyes beaming with happiness. She leaned over and grabbed her date's hand, rubbing her thumb over it. Little did she know, she was falling for this boy. And fast. She had never felt this way about anyone in her life before. And boy, she didn't mind one bit.

Nate smiled at her, showing his teeth, which was so rare these days. He let her hold his hand. He didn't mind one bit. He liked Caitlyn a lot, but something was missing. Or was it some_one_? As he looked into Caitlyn's eyes, while faking a smile he tried to think back on the last few days, weeks even. And then he thought back to a year ago. When he left. When he said _those __words_.

_I love you._

And she had replied with, _I love you too_.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. S I X

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, Yes, I did change the title of this story. It used to be called 'So Live Your Life!' And yeah… needed a change. Alright, first new chapter in years. Let's see if I still got it…**

* * *

'_Who was I kidding?'_ Nate thought to himself. Things had changed, he was with Caitlyn now. And he was happy, right? Alex and he still loved each other… of course they did. They just weren't _in_-love with each other. He was currently driving Caitlyn and himself back to his place. They had finished their meal and had a walk on the beach. They had a really lovely night together, but now it was time to go home. Caitlyn would be staying at his tonight, and he was hoping that when they got home Shane and Alex were still watching movies and that he and Caitlyn could join them. For some reason Nate never really saw the fact that Alex hated Caitlyn with a strong, angry passion. Maybe he just didn't want to. Instead he just wanted everybody to be happy and everybody to get along.

Nate pulled up in his driveway, pulling up the handbrake and taking the keys out of the ignition. He looked over at Caitlyn who was looking right at him, her eyes beaming. "Give me a sec." He said with a smile and opened his door, closing it behind him. He did a quick jog around to the other side of the car and opened the door holding his hand out for his girl.  
"Oh Nate…" Caitlyn blushed, placing her small petite hand in his. "That's so sweet of you." She smiled and stood up, pulling her dress down a bit as it had hitched up.

**Alex.**  
**5 minutes earlier.**

I heard a car pull up and a car door. I looked up at Shane and smiled. '_Who cares about Nate and Caitlyn?' _I thought to myself. '_I'm cuddling with one of my best friends ever, so who cares… Right?'_ I sighed; trying to convince myself I could be happy with Caitlyn being in Nate's arms was tough. I heard the second door close of the car.  
"I'm guessing their home." Shane said with a yawn. I looked at the T.V screen. We were currently watching The Notebook. Yeah it's cheesy, but Shane hadn't seen it and I love this movie anyway. I looked at Shanes hands which were wrapped around my waist and resting on my stomach. His legs were on either side of my body and my head was resting on his chest/shoulder area. I crooked my neck up and looked him in the eyes.  
"What do you think of Nate being with Caitlyn?" I asked. Shane looked a little puzzled at the sudden question but soon sighed.  
"I mean… if it makes him happy-" He started  
"Oh of course I didn't mean it like that." I quickly butted in. Shane smiled and tightened his grip around my stomach. I lifted one of my hands and started twirling a lock of his hair around my index ringer.  
"Oh no, I know Alex." He continued. "I just want him to be happy… but I also want him to make the right choice. I think he made the wrong one." He said looked me straight in the eye. "I don't understand how he could choose her over you. You're sort of amazing." He said saying the last sentence quietly. I giggled and bit my lip, blushing like mad, but I never broke eye contact.  
"Well thank you Shane… that has definitely made me feel a lot better." I looked down at my clothes. "Especially after Caitlyn walks in dressed up all nicely and I'm looking like shit." I started giggling, feeling like an absolute idiot. I still hate her though. And I still love Nate… just maybe it's not meant to be. But like Shane said, and I agreed with Shane. I want Nate to be happy… and make the right choice. But just not with Caitlyn. He should be with someone who could also be my best friend… because he is my best friend.  
Shane started laughing and began to tickle me. I screamed and cried and carried on… but so did he. We were having fun and that's all that mattered. I turned my body around so instead of laying on my back, on his stomach. We were stomach to stomach, chest to chest. It's like as soon as I turned my body around to try dodging his tickles, maybe distracting him or something… everything stopped. It's like nothing else mattered and all that was important or even relevant at that point in time. We locked eyes. It creeped me out a little. But look at his lips… I probably haven't even seen them up this close. They looked so soft. And his beautiful, pearly white teeth which were soon out of sight as his smile faded. I looked up from his lips and to his eyes. It's almost like his was looking straight through me, and just from that stare it's as if he was thinking the exact same things as me. Well I hope not. Because I _am_ Alex Russo. I can think some pretty filthy, unforgiveable, downright wrong things. His hands were placed gently on my lower back, every now and then rubbing up and down.

"Shane…" I started, looking down for a second. But when I looked back up, his lips were on mine and his hands were pulling me in closer to him. I placed one of my hands on the back of his neck pulling his head into mine, and then slid my hand to his cheek, never breaking the kiss. The other hand was on his chest. I kneeled up a little a put both of my legs on the side of his, mounting him. His tongue slipped into my mouth and massaged against mine. He bit down on my bottom lip, making me so hot. Whilst one of his hands stayed on my lower back, the other slid down and squeezed my butt. Ugh, as if I wanted Shane. But it was just the moment. The timing. Everything. It had already happened. And kissing Shane… I think was just one of those things I _had_ to do in my life. I mean come on he is one of the best looking guys around, and Nate of course. But Shane has that sexy, 'I'll make you scream' confidence about him. It definitely is sexy. Ugh.  
He wrapped both of his arms around my back and rolled over. Taking over- this time on top. Oh god. I wanted to scream and then rip off all his clothes and mine. I mean, maybe if Nate and Caitlyn weren't outside we would but-

_Oh shit. _Nate and Caitlyn. Where the fuck were they! Just as I was placing my hands on Shane's stomach getting ready to push him off me and ask where they were- I heard a door slam. The front door. We quickly pulled apart and looked up over the couch to the front door.  
"What the fu-" Nate started to say and then stopped looking at us. I got to admit he looked pretty disappointed. Caitlyn however, looked like she was enjoying this. She had a smirk on her face and arms folded. "Shane. Talk. Now." Nate said firmly. Shane and I looked at each other. This was freakin' awkward. Shane stood up and sighed, straightening his shirt a little. He walked off past Nate and went upstairs with Nate following close behind. I looked over at Caitlyn who had not moved and her face had not changed. She was fucking enjoying this with everything she had. I looked at her, scoffed and sat back down straight watching the rest of the movie. I heard her pumps clicking on the floor boards as she walked over. I rolled my eyes and groaned loudly.  
"Get lost Kellar." I said with a sigh. She stood in front of the T.V with her hands on her hips.

"Okay it's actually Gellar." She said in a matter of fact tone. I sighed and slouched back into the couch and grabbed the remote, turning the volume up.  
"Clearly I don't give a shit." I muttered. She leaned her head back ad giggled a little. A mean, vicious, pathetic giggle. She walked behind the T.V and did the dirty. Flicked the switch. Cutting off the power leading the T.V. It went black. I went red... with anger. "Hey!" I yelled standing up and walking close to her so we were only inches apart. I rolled my fist into a ball. I was furious. "Bitch, who the_ fuck_ do you think you are?" She had her hands on he hips and her annoying little smirk faded into a face of anger also.  
"I wouldn't Alex." She started, her voice dripping with hate. Ugh, I hated her so much.  
I raised my eyes and plastered a fake smile for a second. "Yeah, tell me why I shouldn't just smash your face right now?" I said quietly. I wanted to scream it, but it wasn't in my house. If we were in my house- If she EVER came into my house again I will hit her square in the nose.

She scoffed. "One word." She stated. "Or should I say… one name." She continued. A puzzled look took over my face. What the hell was she talking about? She clearly noticed I was confused, and with that, with a big ol' smile forming on her gob… she said it. "Mitchie."

_Well fuck._

"Shut the fu-" I began quietly. She cut me off placing her hand over my mouth. I wanted to bite it and break skin, but I knew I had done wrong. It just sucked coming from her. I don't even know if Shane and Mitchie are even going out… they never tell me anything… well about that topic, their love life. I know they haven't had sex or Shane would tell me. And plus… I'd known him longer, we were both single and Mitchie and him were not an item. But still. I wasn't sure so I shouldn't have hooked up with him. I shouldn't have let him grope my butt. And I haven't enjoyed every fucking second of it.  
"You stupid…" She began; hand still over my mouth, the ugly smirk was back also. "Fucking whore." She finished, in a stupid fake happy-like voice, beaming. I rolled my eyes and ripped her hand off my mouth.

"You're fucking going to get it you know that, right?" I said angrier then ever. "You're the fucking whore! You're cheap as hell, bitch. Even your garage door states you're a whore." I said putting my hands on my hips. "You're just trying to cause drama between me and the Grays. Well let me tell you something, I've been friends with them forever. They would never just ditch me for you." I spat out. She narrowed her eyes and did this weird, smiling with her eyes thing. I knew she was loving getting a reaction out of me and it was just making me angrier. I wanted to punch her. Badly.  
"Alex, you can call me a whore you want. But you're a slut. All you do is get drunk, drink away all your problems like nothing matters! " She threw her hands in the air, with now a frown on her face. "You bring everybody down. You just have sex with whoever, who even knows what diseases you have!" I couldn't take it anymore. I punched her. Not the hardest I could. But hard enough to make her squeal. I heard Nate's door upstairs fly open, and heard footsteps. Shane and Nate ran down the stairs and stopped when the saw us. Well Shane did, Nate ran over and grabbed one of Caitlyn's hands and then put his other hand around her waist. He whispered something along the lines of 'Are you okay?' But I don't really care.  
"What the hell Alex!" Nate screamed fury all over his face. I disregarded him and walked close to Caitlyn again, my hands on my hips. I looked her up and down; she leaned back a little like she was scared… But I knew she was faking it. Acting like the victim. Malicious, little psycho.

"You're nothing but a phase. A test even." I started; she looked confused, as did Nate. "Nate probably just wanted to know what it'd be like with such a pure little beauty. Someone so untouched." I said this quietly with less anger, so she would get it through her head. "You're just a phase." I repeated. And with that I turned around and started to walk to the door, leaving Nate and Caitlyn standing there.  
"Alex-" Nate started to say. I ignored him and kept walking. As I approached the door, Shane grabbed my arm and stopped me. I looked down at his hand clasped around my arm and then up him. His eyes staring right at mine.  
"Stay." He said quietly. His eyes never leaving mine. I looked at the floor sadly. I looked over at Nate, who definitely looked like he disapproved. Nate just kept staring at me, right in the eye. I wanted so badly to know what he was thinking. What the hell even just happened? I looked back up at Shane. I didn't want to stay. But I didn't want to be alone. I'm always… so alone. I gulped.  
"Come." I finally said. I moved his hand off my arm and intertwined my fingers with his. He nodded. I looked back over at Nate one last time, who shook his head and looked to the floor. I opened the door and walked out, with Shane following.

**10 minutes later.**

We opened my bedroom door. Well more like, Shane kicked it and then grabbed me by the waist, practically lifting me off the ground with one arm. He pushed me harshly into the now opened door. I moaned as his lips crashed against mine. At that moment, I knew he wanted this as much as I did. I mean, Mitchie… she definitely doesn't just put out. And I'm guessing it's been a while since Shane's had sex... and well, boys will be boys. I played with the bottom of his shirt while his tongue played with my tongue. I grabbed his shirt and lifted it up his stomach slowly, then broke the kiss. We stood there for a second just staring at each other, while heavily breathing. It was going to happen. _We_ were going to happen. I lifted his shirt off over his head and threw it to the floor; he placed his hands on my hips and kissed me, hard, once again. His hands roamed all over my back and butt, and then he finally started sliding up my tank top. In a matter of seconds it was thrown onto the floor and he was cupping and squeezing my boobs. His hands left that spot and ran down my back to my sweat pants. He grabbed them and pulled them down; I stepped out of them and kicked them away. I was left standing in a black, lay thong with a matching push-up bra. He wrapped his arms around me a picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders pulling him close into me. He walked towards the bed and dropped me down onto the bed. I arched my back as I laid my body down. "Oh Shane…" I moaned through my teeth. I felt so hot right now. I wanted so much more. I couldn't stand this anymore. He smiled and put his hands on the bed, I started scooting back as he climbed on the bed getting closer and closer. My back hit the headboard. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away.  
"I can't wait any longer." He said through heavy breathes. "I fucking want you so bad Alex." He said leaning in and kissing me hard once again. His hand wandered down… _there. _I let out a small yelp as he stroked it up and down, toying with my thong which soon enough got ripped off and thrown to the floor. I sat up and unclipped my bra, throwing that too. His fingers entered inside me. It felt so good. I was honestly on a high right now. I moaned and grabbed the head board behind me. I was warmed up and ready enough, I wanted to just get into it already!  
"Shane." I almost screamed. "Are you ready?" I asked seductively. He bit his lip smiling. I reached down to his basketball shorts, smirking. I slid them off. He was big. This made me even more excited. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down so I was laying flat.  
"Top or bottom?" He whispered, getting close to my ear. I shivered from his hot breath trailing down my neck.  
"You take top." I just got out about my heavy breathing. He smiled and did not object. I waited as he positioned himself on top of me. I felt him 'find his way around' and the next second he had entered me. I bit my lip and breathed through my teeth. It felt amazing. He kissed my lips which trailed down my neck, collar bone, shoulder, chest and then nipples. "Harder Shane." I said barely above a whisper. He did as I said. I placed my lips on his and ran my fingers through his long black hair. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pumped harder and harder. "Oh fuck!" I screamed between breathes. He wasn't much of a screamer during sex I had figured out. He was one of those boys who just so damn good and did their job right. He was more about pleasuring the girl and getting her off then himself. Because making a girl get off when you're a boy… I'd guess that's probably enough to get you off too.

After not much longer he was finished, but he continued to get me off too, just with his hands and mouth. I got off and then felt like I could barely move. I think he felt the same too. We both just laid back on the bed, trying to catch our breath. I rolled over and placed my hand on his stomach and leaned into him looking him in the eyes.  
"What even just happened?" I asked finally catching my breath. He smiled and rubbed my back.  
"Something pretty amazing." He laughed. I nodded in agreement. I looked out of the sliding doors that lead onto my balcony. I could see the light was on in Nate's room. I could see a shadow or two walk past the closed curtains hanging from his window. He was up there with Caitlyn. I sighed.  
"You want to go sit on the balcony, have a cigarette?" I asked. I know cigarettes are bad for your health, but damn. Cigarettes after sex? Way too good. I grabbed my Winfield pouch out of the top draw next to me bed. We wrapped a sheet around us both and he picked me up bridal style and walked out onto the balcony he sat down on one of the chairs and let me sit on top of him. We were still naked, just had the sheets wrapped around us. He had one arm wrapped around my waist for support, while I rolled to cigarettes.  
"Hey Alex…" He said looking at the floor. I licked the paper and rolled the cigarette and handed it to him, with a lighter.  
"Yeah Shane?" I asked. It started to rain a little, but we had a veranda over our heads… It was nice though… sitting outside watching the rain. He rubbed my side with his hand and lit the cigarette with his other. I started rolling another for myself.  
"Do you recon tomorrow will be awkward? I mean… we aren't even drunk." He said softly with a giggle. I laughed. I placed the cigarette in my mouth.  
"Light me up?" I mumbled. He smiled at lit it for me while I inhaled. I smiled. "Maybe. But we will be fine." I reassured him while exhaling. He nodded while puffing away. "Just putting it out there Shane, you're good. Really good." I grinned reminiscing on what just happened. It's true. He may have possibly been my best. He smiled while he exhaled and then put one of his fingers to my chin and guided me to his lips. It was long, intimate kiss. It was nice. Really nice. "Wow." I said just above a whisper as the kiss ended I rested my head against his and looked out across the road.

Nate.

He was standing at his window, holding the curtain open. Just looking. I couldn't really make out his facial expression, but he sure didn't look pleased.

* * *

**I'm in love with writing all over again. I loved writing this chapter.**  
**Please leave me a review.**  
**Whether it be criticism, ideas or even a simple well done.**  
**LOVE YOU ALL.**


	8. S E V E N

**Another ****new ****chapter! ****I ****couldn****'****t ****wait!**

* * *

The music was thumping. The bass was incredibly loud I thought the windows would smash to pieces at any point of time. Luckily, they hadn't yet. Almost my whole grade and quite a few seniors were here. I was having another party. A big one. Why you ask? Cause I can. It was like all the other parties; spin the bottles games, laughing, talking, a lot of dancing, making out, alcohol, drugs, sex. It was all here. I was loving every second of it. I was wearing a black corset-like top with a zip down the front of it and a very, very short burgundy coloured, tight skirt. I had black studded wedges on and my hair was down and messy. I was currently on my 8th premixed can of Jacks and coke. It was going down well and I was feeling great. I was dancing with a lot of other drunken juveniles, currently grinding the hell out of some girl I've never met. But she was a good dancer I'll give her that. I wondered if she went to my school. I looked around and I saw Nate and Caitlyn walk in. Now, what did I say I'd do to her the next time she was in my house? Eh, who even cares? I'm fucking drunk, and I don't give a shit about her, definitely not tonight!

Nate smiled, probably wishing he could come over and talk to me and get as wasted as I am right now. It was always us. Me and Nate, always the biggest party animals, always drunk on the dance floor and always just having fun. But it's not us anymore. It's him and Caitlyn and then it's just me. On my own. As always.

I almost gasped as out of the corner of my eye, I saw them walk into the room. And no, it wasn't Nate and Caitlyn. It was Mitchie and Shane. Together. Well maybe not together, together. But they got here together. Mitchie looked over and smiled and waved excitedly. She looked really happy… little did she know… Shane just looked down at the floor. I'm going to just go ahead and guess his face was full of guilt. _Shit. _I shrugged it off and continued dancing with this girl. She turned around to face me and then put her hands on my hips turning me around, so she was grinding me now. I raised my drink, howled a few words that probably just came out as screams, and chugged down the rest of my drink. The girl started to let her hands roam all over the front of my body, and she even cupped my breasts a couple times. She was drunk as hell and I saw her with a guy earlier on, so she wouldn't be hitting on me. Just drunk. Very drunk. I grabbed hands around my breasts and squeezed them. I turned to face her and stuck my tongue in her mouth which she kindly massaged with her own while cupping my cheeks with her hands. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me. I could hear a couple rowdy, drunk guys howling out 'sexy' and 'hell yeah'… things along that line. And I was very aware there were a lot of people watching, including Shane, Nate and Mitchie. Oh and that Caitlyn bitch too.

We pulled apart laughing like hell. She was hot, and had long blonde hair. She was extremely petite and wearing much like what I was… Barely anything. I found out later her name was Tess Tyler or something like that. I stumbled away and into the kitchen where there were more alcoholics sitting or lying on counter tops or tables. I giggled at this and leaned against the door frame scoping the room. "WHO'S GOT A DRINK!" I yelled. Everyone in the room raised their glasses cheering and just being drunks. I laughed at this. A boy ran over with a red plastic cup in his hand, pouring some jacks in it from a bottle.

"Jacks and coke, with ice?" He yelled over the music. I happily took the drink, grinning like mad and pulled him into me kissing him on the lips harshly. I pulled away after that and winked at him.  
"Thanks cutie." I said sweetly and walked away, sipping on the perfectly blended drink. As I got to the door of the kitchen I saw Shane just standing there looking at me. He shook his head and grabbed my arm.  
"We need to talk he said." I shrugged and took a sip of my drink which spilt a little as he dragged me away and upstairs to my bedroom. I looked at the door wondering how it was still on the hinges after Shanes and my teenage antics the night before. He opened it and shut it behind us. Surprisingly nobody had claimed my room. "Sit down." Shane said sternly sitting me on the bed. I looked up at him rocking back and forth a little, due to be wasted.  
"What is it babe?" I asked with a giggle as I lent back on the bed. He grabbed the drink out of my hand and put it on my side table. I pouted. "Awe Shane. Why do that?" I asked slurring a couple words.  
"You're drunk as hell." He laughed sitting on the bed next to me. "You don't need anymore." He put his hand on my knee. "Look we need to talk." He said for the second time tonight. I zipped my top down a little, exposing cleavage. Oh I was a terrible person, always just thinking of sins. He laughed. "Alex! Come on." I laughed and sat up.  
"Okay Shane what's up?" I sat putting my hand over his hand on my knee. He sighed and sort of hesitated.  
"I… last night…" He began. I listened closely. "Was great, YOU were great. I just, I like Mitchie." He said. My heart sank a little and I looked at the floor. "I mean, I always have until I started seeing it in you also." He gulped. "It's so wrong, and I just don't want to choose. I don't even know if Mitchie likes me back… and she probably won't like either of us if she finds out what happened." I nodded in agreement just listening to every word he was saying.

"I know, I know." I sighed. "I didn't even think twice about it last night… I'm so sorry Shane, I should have stopped. Now everything is fucked up. Like always." I looked up to meet his eyes. He shook his head.  
"Don't be sorry you idiot." He said laughing, squeezing my knee. "You're… definitely something special. But you're also one of my best friends and I don't even know why I'm saying these things to you. But I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He stopped and looking at me, swallowing. I got ready to be rejected. It doesn't happen a lot but I guess under these circumstances it's different. "I don't want to end this." He grabbed my hand. I looked up, surprised.  
"Wait what!" I said louder then I should have. "Oh I didn't mean to yell, I'm drunk." I said bluntly. He laughed and rubbed my hand.

"I just don't want Mitchie to know… Cause I feel bad." He continued. What he was saying was very shallow… But I agreed. He was the best I'd ever had… I couldn't just give it up. It was hard to explain, but I just couldn't. I want him right now even. "I just love you Alex, in a totally best friend way. And I don't want this to ruin our friendship." He said with a smile. I grinned and nodded and leaned in pressing my lips on his.

**Nicks.**

Last I saw Alex was kissing some blonde girl and then she and Shane were going upstairs. I sighed. I was not cool with this. I mean, he's my damn brother. Alex is my best friend and we've been close forever. It was always me and her. She can't just date my brother. Or even fuck him for that matter. And what about Mitchie? I thought her and Shane had a thing going on. Mitchie was over talking with a bunch of guys who were drinking wildly anyway. She had a drink in her hand too. I looked at Caitlyn just standing there inspecting her nails. She looked hot though. Wearing a short baby blue dress, with sheer black stockings and black high heels. But everyone was right… She was just so quiet and… well yeah, boring. I decided to grab a drink, I started to walk towards the kitchen.  
"Nate!" I heard Caitlyn call. I turned around. "Where are you going?" She asked with a smile.

"Just grabbing a drink. You want one?" I asked.  
"What have they got?" She asked.  
"Well, knowing Alex's parties there is most likely Jacks, Jim, Jonnie, Teds, Coronas, Millers or Vodka." I said with a laugh. She frowned.  
"Oh… water would be great. Thanks." She said smiling. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. There were a lot of people in here. A few people from school yelled out my name and such I just grinned at wave.  
"NATE!" A girl yelled. I looked her way. It was a girl from school. "SHOTS!" She screamed holding up two shot glasses. There was another maybe 20 or so shots lined up on the centre counter in Alex's kitchen. I smiled and walked over.

"Yeah I'm keen." I said as she knocked one back. She grinned and pushed 3 over in my direction. "What is it?" I asked.  
"Tequila!" She said with an accent. I laughed.  
"Shit's going to be messy tonight." I laughed as I knocked back one after the other. I scrunched up my face while people cheered. "That shit get's worse and worse every time I drink it." I laughed.  
"Here Nate." The girl who gave me the shots said as she cracked open a beer using her belly button. I smiled and took it.  
"Thanks love." I said. She grinned and put her hand on her hip.  
"Have a good night baby." She said flirtatiously. I went to the sink and poured a glass of water and then walked out to find Caitlyn, whilst I sipped on my drink. A couple girls who were dancing tried to 'sandwich' me as I walked out. I laughed and pushed myself away from them, who were all drinking and laughing. I smiled as I handed Caitlyn her drink. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. But she looked pissed.

"What's wrong Caity." I asked looking her in the eyes. She just looked at the floor and back up at me.  
"How many girls need to fall at your damn feet." She said angrily. I looked at her surprised. Really?  
"You can't be serious…" I started. She rolled her eyes.  
"It's disgusting Nate. This house is disgusting, Alex is disgusting and this whole lifestyle is just disgusting!" She yelled. I stepped back a bit.  
"Whoa. Hold up." I said stopping her from talking anymore. "Alex's house is not disgusting this is where she lives, you should be more nice about that. And Alex is definitely not disgusting nor is anybody else here. Yeah she may like to get drunk and dance and have actual fun. But that does not make her a bad person. She is my best friend. Don't talk about her like that please." I said sternly. Caitlyn got pretty angry at all what I just said and I ended up with a face full of water. She stormed off outside after all of that. I sighed and disregarded a few of the laughs I got. I walked upstairs, and as I did I passed Shane. I ignored him. I couldn't be bothered dealing with his shit. I walked towards Alex's bedroom, I know that I've left clothes here before, plus she's stolen quite a few of my shirts. I saw a ton of drunk people running down the hallway so to dodge them, I quickly opened up Alex's bedroom door and ran in, shutting it and locking it behind me.  
"Oh shit." I heard Alex's voice. I looked up and she was standing there pulling her skirt up. I looked away embarrassed. Not like I haven't seen her like that before. It's just… awkward now. "What are you doing here Nate?" She asked folding her arms across her chest, seeing she was still minus a shirt.  
"Oh I'm so-" I stopped. I passed Shane on the way up. She was half naked. She had been with Shane. I frowned and looked at the floor. "Sorry to disturb you…" I continued. She looked sad, maybe a little hurt. "I just wanted to grab a shirt. Caitlyn threw a tantrum and threw water all over me." I said with a shrug. I looked up at her. She looked like she was about to burst out laughing. "You can laugh Alex, I know you want to." She just raised her eyebrows.

"Well…" She said slyly as she walked towards me. She looked gorgeous right now. The way the moonlight came through her balcony doors and into the room, reflecting off her almost bare body… was just amazing. She is amazing. "I just always knew she was a psycho." She said with a shrug. I scoffed and folded my arms, mimicking her.  
"Is that right?" I said, looking down at her.  
She nodded and laughs. "Oh yeah, for sure. That girl has issues." She said giggling. I looked to the floor and laughed.  
"Anyway, do you have some of my old shirts?" I asked. She nodded and broke our eye contact and walked towards her wardrobe.  
"Yeah somewhere, hold on." She searched through her closet. I went and sat down on her bed. I watched her bend over looking over clothes on the floor. She had just a perfect, petite body. I just wanted to put my hands on her. I wanted to kiss her, and let her know to stay away from Shane because I'm not going anywhere! But my thoughts were just impure. I was just being a sleazy guy. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and slipped it off. I placed it on the bed and looked back at Alex, who was just staring at me. I wish I knew what she was thinking. "Here." She said with a smile walking over. It was my favourite Ramones shirt. I let her sleep in it one night and never saw it again. She sure was a cheeky one! She sat down on the bed next to me.  
"So…" I began, clutching the t-shirt. "How have you been?" I asked. She looked up from the floor straight at me, into my eyes. She sighed.  
"I've been better, I mean I could really use a drink right now." She laughed. I shook my head laughing and looked at the floor. She started to roll a cigarette. "So, where's Caitlyn." She said. I sighed shook my head and stood up, walking outside onto the balcony. Alex walked over and joined me and lit up her cigarette.  
"Probably running away, being a sook and finding some way to get back at me." I laughed. Alex cracked up and nodded her head. I knew she hates Caitlyn and that she agrees. But I shouldn't be talking about Caitlyn like this. I don't know what is up with me lately… I took a sip of my beer.  
"What was the fight over?" Alex asked, leaning against the railing. I did the same.  
"How girls drool over me." I said laughing. Alex giggled and looked up at me. Her eyes shined. She walked closer, so close our bodies almost touched.  
"Well you are quite sexy, you know that Nate." She said smirking. I tipped my head back and pushed her shoulder.  
"Shut up you. You're just drunk." She put her hand on my bare stomach and slid it down lower and lower. She still had this devious smirk on her face and b it her lip.  
"I would never lie to you." She said as she played with the top of basketball shorts. Ugh, my best friend was turning me on. Fuck, I just wanted to kiss her and satisfy her, just like Shane was. But I always wanted to be able to love her and be there for her. I quickly snapped out of it. Geez, those shots must have gone straight to my head.  
"YOU FREAKIN' JERK!" I heard some girl scream. I looked down onto the front yard. It was Caitlyn. I quickly slapped Alex's hand away from my, uh… area. "ALEX RUSSO YOU SLUT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND YOU BITCH!" Caitlyn looked so hurt, so upset. I felt terrible. I am a terrible boyfriend and person.

**Alex****'****s.**

Okay so I'm not going to lie, I didn't mean to get all intimate and stuff with Nate… especially after I just slept with Shane. I looked down a very hurt and upset Caitlyn. This was getting boring. I yawned while she continued to spit bullshit at me. I could care less, probably. Most likely. I just wanted some more alcohol. Then all of a sudden I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. Shane, with Mitchie. Leaning against a car, watching. Had they seen everything? Had they seen Nate and I flirting? I don't even know. Shane had his arms folded and was looking up and Mitchie was standing side on to him talking at what looked to be 100 miles a minute… but he wasn't listening. I mouthed 'It's not what you think' to him, but god knows if he figured out what I meant.  
"ALEX YOU STUPID WHORE!" I heard being yelled. I snapped out of my thoughts and down at Caitlyn.  
"Oi Caitlyn." I yelled back. She stopped and looked up.  
"What, whore?" She screamed, her face red with anger.  
"Get the fuck off my property." I said and with that I walked away, ignoring Nate calling my name, probably to yell at me. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of straight Jim Beam and taking it with me. I decided I wanted to make out with that blonde again. I walked into the living room where the dance floor was, and she was still dancing. How the hell?  
"Alex!" She said running over and stumbling into my arms. She kissed my neck in the process. "Where have you been!" She asked slurring her words.  
"I dunno, having sex and stuff." I said with a shrug and took a sip out of the bottle. It was damn strong. I liked it. She laughed.  
"Oh that's great! Who with?" She yelled over the music.  
"If I told you I'd have to kill you lover!" I said with a giggle then turned around and let her grind me. I skulled some more of my drink… and that was it.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, in my bed with a raging headache. The music was still going, just quietly. Which meant people were here. What the hell even happened last night? The last I remember was skulling straight bourbon. Geez. I swung the blankets up with me, with my eyes closed as the sun was blinding me. I walked over to my curtains and closed them, sighing in relief that the sun was gone. I looked down at myself. I was completely naked. _Oh._ I looked over to my bed, and there she was. The blonde girl. I creeped over and lifted up the blankets… Yep, she was naked too. Her hands were also tired up with a paid of stockings. Oh for crying out loud. I quickly walked to my closet and grabbed another on of Nate's shirts. It was a just a black shirt with a big black and white face of Bob Dylan on it. It reached just below my butt. I closed my cupboard door loudly in attempt to wake the girl. It worked. She stirred and rolled around in bed a bit then woke up.  
"Morning sunshine." I said with a smile on my face and went and sat on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. We pretty much looked the same right now. Like total wrecks.  
"Oh hi." She said with a yawn. She didn't realize but as she sat up the blankets fell down a little and yep, her chest was exposed. I giggled and looked down. "Oh shit." She mumbled once she noticed what I was giggling at. She started laughing to. "Oh… Um, I'm not a-" She started.  
I stopped her. "Oh me either!" I quickly said. We both laughed.  
"I just love to party. And get extremely rowdy" She said. I nodded.  
"Oh hell yeah, me too!" I said agreeing. "So uh, not to sound rude… but who are you." I said with a giggle. I walked over to the closet.  
"My names Tess. Tess Tyler. I'm new around here." She said with a smile. I grabbed another shirt; it had a naked chick on it. I laughed and threw it to her. "I go to your school now as well. I'm from New York."  
"Oh wow! I've always wanted to go there." I beamed.  
"Yeah it's amazing." She said putting on the shirt. I sighed and looked at my room, it was a mess.  
"Well, do you want to come with me to see what damage has been done to my house?" I said laughing kicking some bottles out of the way.  
"Sure." She said getting out of bed and pulling the top down. Oh yes. I definitely had sex with a girl last night. It wasn't the first time but it wasn't my usual thing to do. Oh well, she seemed awesome. I grabbed her hand and we walked out into the hallway. I instantly began laughing my head off. She just gasped. "Oh wow, last night was insane. We shouldn't have crashed so early." She said giggling.  
"Wow, I don't even remember…" I said shaking my head.  
She laughed again. "Oh it was hilarious, we were dancing and you said you wanted to go upstairs, so we did and you and I just started drinking soo much. There was a boy in your room that was sort of surprised to see you, and he said he wanted to talk to you…" Nate, I thought to myself. Shit. "And then another boy walked in after he left, while I was… uh…" She stopped.  
"While you were what?" I asked, confused.  
"Well I was going down on you." She said her face going red. "It was so embarrassing! But he sort of acting like he'd seen it all before and wasn't phased by it. But yeah we passed out at like 2:30!" She exclaimed.  
"Oh wow." Was all I could spit out. I seemed to get lucky a few times last night. "Crazy times, hey." I said with a laugh walking down stairs. We skipped, holding hands still, into the kitchen and then stopped. Mitchie, Shane, Nate and even that stupid bitch Caitlyn was there. I groaned. "Geez Caitlyn didn't I tell you to get off my property?" I asked rudely sitting on the kitchen counter. Tess came and sat next to me.  
"Get lost Alex." She sighed.  
"Hey don't be a bitch, this is Alex's house. Duh." Tess cut in before I could respond. I smiled, impressed. Yep, this girl is definitely going to be a new best friend.  
"Yeah, Caitlyn sure is one disobedient pup." I said. Tess starting giggling. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Tess and I high-fived. Everyone sort of sat in silence. Except Nate.  
"Would it kill you be a little nicer to Caitlyn. She is my girlfriend Alex." He said. He sort of looked at me with something different in his eye… Almost like he was being forced to say that… or forced to piss me off or something.  
"Why don't you go chase her then, I don't care." I said bluntly. He shook his head at me and walked out of the room. I shrugged. "What up his ass?" I said casually to Shane. Who just shrugged.  
"I have no clue." He said quietly. Then he perked up and looked over at me and Tess. He walked up and held his hand out to Tess. "Hey, don't think we've properly met… you two were a bit busy last night." He had a huge smirk on his face while he and Tess shook hands. Both our faces went pink and we both looked at the floor. Mitchie didn't even say anything she just sat there.  
"Hey Shane." She piped up. He looked over. "Could you please take me home, I'm keen to get out of here." She said. I looked up at her.  
"What's that supposed to mean Mitch?" I asked, confused.  
"Just a bad air around here. I've got a headache and can't be bothered listening to you fight… or listen to who you had sex with last night." She said looking up at Tess disgusted. She stood up.  
"Okay see you later Mitchie." I said happily waving as she walked out. Shane looked at me and laughed.  
"She'll come around. I'll come see you once I've dropped her off." He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Tess didn't know anything about us, so I'm sure it'll be all good. I smiled and he walked backwards smiling at me until he got to the door, and then left.  
"So." Tess said with a grin. "That your boyfriend? He seemed pretty cool considering…" She giggled.  
I laughed. "No, he's just Shane. We've been best friends since we were kids, same with Nate. They're brothers."  
"Oh wow, cool." She said with a smile. "Well I better be off, I live just in the next street." She jumped down off of the counter and walked up to me, only inches away. "I'll see you at school." She said then cupped my face, kissing me really passionately. _Is__she__sure__she__'__s__not__into__me_… We pulled apart and smiled at each other. I was a little confused, but oh well. She slapped my butt as she left, laughing. I giggled. Maybe she's just a lot of fun, with no limits, what so ever. Cool.  
I followed her to the door, and then shut it behind her. I looked over in the living room and saw Nate sitting, with Caitlyn on top of him, making out. I went and sat down on a couch opposite them and coughed.  
Caitlyn scoffed. "Alex, um. I can see your ass and everything else."  
I shrugged. "Oh well we're girls." I smirked. "And it's not like Nate hasn't seen it before, right Nate?"  
He looked away shyly to the floor. I laughed and looked to the floor also.  
"Ew, Nate screwed you? That's so gross." She scoffed. I fired up once again. She just had that effect on me.  
"Caitlyn, just get out of my fucking house. I'm sick of seeing your face at my house. You never say anything nice so just leave, go back to wherever the fuck you were before you moved here. Nobody likes you for crying out loud. Just leave." I slouched back down in my chair and sighed. And with that Caitlyn jumped up and ran. I don't care anyway.  
"Alex…" Nate began.  
"No Nate, don't even begin." I said angrily. "You always stick up for her. I'm your best friend. It was always us, last night I barely saw you except one time… and you're different. You've changed Nate!"  
"Well you're the one fucking Shane. Like really Alex, my brother?" He said angrily to, standing up. I stood up and walked over to him and we were inches apart.  
"He's one of my best friends too! And you're screwing some bitch that completely hates me!"  
"Well there's a reason for that now isn't there." He said coldly. A few tears escaped my eyes. I never cry, not like cause of things people say. I took a step back. His eyes saddened and he knew he had upset me. I felt bad knowing he felt bad. He places his hands on my waist. "Alex I'm sorry. Just things have changed, and it's not supposed to be this hard to be best friends."  
"I just miss you Nate." I said just above a whisper. "I miss you climbing up onto my balcony, sleeping in my bed with me, going out for dinner, and long walks on the beach. I miss kissing you whenever I please." I said looking up to him biting my lip. "I miss just being with you. You were mine." He was still holding onto my hips and he looked like he almost was about to cry.

Next thing I knew his lips were on mine. It felt different kissing him this time. Everything really has changed.  
Then I heard the door close. I pulled away and looked over to who it was.

Oh no.

* * *

**Uh-oh!  
Who was it? You'll have to wait.**

**Review and guess who ;)**


End file.
